The present disclosure relates generally to polymer films. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to autoclavable polymer films containing microlayer structures.
Coextruded films are widely used throughout a variety of industries, which include containers for food or medical solution packaging. These coextruded films should provide toughness or ability to resist damage in use or transport. The films can also have the ability to make both a peel seal at the desired strength to suit the application as well as a permanent seal to permanently enclose a container. In addition, for medical applications requiring autoclave sterilization, the film should be able to withstand autoclaving at 121° C. while maintaining the film dimension and strength.